Taank
General Information Hindu|tech_group = Early Indian (647-750) Indian (750-Present) |government = Tribe|rank = Kingdom|tag = TAA|capital = Bathinda (4582) (in-game) Garhwal (511) (on-file) |culture = Panjabi (Hindustani)}} is a Hindu Panjabi tribe located in the Sirhind and Lahore areas, Hindustan region, India subcontinent, of the Asia continent; existing during the 'Fall of Rome' era. Emerging with many other countries from Hindu land, the tribe starts at the start of year 647 bordering fellow Hindu countries ( west, south and southeast) and Mahayana countries ( northeast and north). At the start of the year 730, will be annexed by , but will be released from the same country at the start of the year 780. at the start of 880 will be annexed once again, but this time by and respectfully, and will not be playable again. See also: Gupta, Kushan, Punjab, Pakistan Decisions Form Bharat ( Hindustani) * Requirement(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** ** Is not ** Cultural Group is Hindustani ** One of the following must be true: *** In Dharmic religious group ( Hindu, Jain, Zunist, Sanamahist, Sikh) or *** In Buddhist religious group ( Mahayana, Theravada, Vajrayana). ** Does not have Steppe Nomad government reform ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is free or a tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Have 3 Stability ** Embraced Feudalism ** Owns core province(s): Multan (506), Lahore (507), Surat (517), Delhi (522), Mathura (524), Madurai (536), Tondainadu (539), Daulatabad (545), Cuttack (552), Pataliputra (558), Bidar (1948), Kandy (2217), Kumari (4529), Ujjain (4580) and Mansura (4620) * Effect(s): ** Change country to Bharat. ** Change country missions ** Country will be removed from the HRE ** Set government rank to Empire ** Gain 10 Prestige ** Gain a permanent claim on Subcontinent(s): India ** Can embrace Bharat Ideas and Traditions Indian Technology Reform (until 750) * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Early Indian ** Is not at war ** Have at least 200 Administrative Power ** Administrative Technology at least 24 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Indian ** Change Unit Type to Indian Kingdom of Punjab * Requirment(s): ** Primary Culture is Panjabi ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** does NOT exist ** Administration Technology at least 10 ** Is not at war ** Country is Sikh ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Owns core province(s): Lahore (507), Doaba (2189) and Sirhind (510) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Lahore ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Can embrace Punjabi Ideas and Traditions National Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** -10.0% Advisor Cost * Ambitions: ** +10.0% National Tax Modifier * Ideas: ** Preserve Our Troops: *** +2.5% Discipline ** Tax Reform: *** +5.0% National Tax Modifier ** Cheaper Mercenaries: *** -10.0% Mercenary Maintenance ** Contract Law: *** +5.0% Global Trade Power ** Peasant Levy: *** +5.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Mercantile Status: *** +5.0% Trade Steering ** Strengthening Land Tenure: *** +5.0% Production Efficiency Category:Countries Category:Hindu countries Category:Panjabi countries Category:Hindustani countries Category:Asian countries Category:Indian subcontinent Category:Fall of Rome Category:Tribes Category:Early Indian (Tech) Category:Indian (Tech) Category:Kingdom (Rank)